inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Majin Pegasus
Majin Pegasus (魔神ペガサス, Demon God Pegasus) is a Keshin in the Inazuma Eleven GO universe. User *'Matsukaze Tenma' Hissatsu *'OF Pegasus Break '(GO/Wii Game) Appearance It has red wings and has a muscular figure, as the name implies "Pegasus", it has red wings and is big. It has some golden rings around the body. A six pack abs that is colored in blue and a light blue jewel in the center of the hands. Though that was what it looked like in the given photo by the official site of Inazuma Eleven GO but compared to the one shown in the posters released about the Inazuma Eleven GO the movie, it seemed a bit different, having a very colorful background and having "greenish aura" and having an armor. Info (GO) Anime It was revealed that this is Matsukaze Tenma's keshin and that it will be used in the upcoming Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie. Majin Pegasus first appeared on the Episode 20 when Tenma played as goalkeeper. He having keshin battles against three Kaiou's Keshin and always won. Tenma used it again in the Episode 23 to score but the episode ended. It finally scored in the Episode 24, brea king through Hyoudou's Gigantic Bomb. It was used again in the Episode 27 when Tenma is the goalkeeper and tried to stop Yukimura's keshin and successfully won. It was used another time in the Episode 31 to pass Sousuke's keshin and succeeded. In the match against Arakumo Gakuen, in the Episode 39, this keshin evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc. It was seen again in Episode 46 at TV, which Raimon was watching at it. 's keshin]] GO Movie It appeared in the GO movie, used by Matsukaze Tenma. Tenma tried to beat Hakuryuu's Seijuu Shining Dragon by attacking him, but failed and was beaten instead. Then, he used his keshin with Shindou's keshin and Tsurugi's to stop Zero's, but they failed due to Hakuryuu's White Breath, which broke through their Keshin. Slideshow When Tenma is a GK MajinPegasusGK1.PNG MajinPegasusGK2.PNG MajinPegasusGK3.PNG MajinPegasusGK4.PNG MajinPegasusGK5.PNG MajinPegasusGK6.PNG MajinPegasusGK7.PNG MajinPegasusGK8.PNG MajinPegasusGK9.PNG MajinPegasusGK10.PNG MajinPegasusGK11.PNG When Tenma is a MF MajinPegasusFW1.PNG MajinPegasusFW2.PNG MajinPegasusFW3.PNG MajinPegasusFW4.PNG MajinPegasusFW5.PNG MajinPegasusFW6.PNG MajinPegasusFW7.PNG MajinPegasusFW8.PNG MajinPegasusFW9.PNG MajinPegasusFW10.PNG MajinPegasusFW11.PNG Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme MajinPegasusStrikersHD1.PNG MajinPegasusStrikersHD2.PNG MajinPegasusStrikersHD3.PNG MajinPegasusStrikersHD4.PNG Video When Tenma is a MF When Tenma is a GK Game Appearance Trivia * In the posters promoting the Movie, the Majin Pegasus is shown to be more colorful than the one shown in the official Japanese site. **The keshin was also first seen in this poster. *The information about Majin Pegasus was first released in the official Japanese site of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. *This keshin has an evolution called Majin Pegasus Arc. *In the anime, Majin Pegasus appeared from Tenma's back meanwhile in the game, a hole appears in front of Tenma and Majin Pegasus comes out crawling from the hole and appears at Tenma's back. *In the anime, Tenma uses his foot to stop an upcoming shoot when using Majin Pegasus. In the first debut of Majin Pegasus in the game, Tenma stopped the shoot using his hands and Majin Pegasus made a move similar to Ikari no Tetsui. *In the trailer of the GO Game, you can see that Tenma used Majin Pegasus during the final against Dragonlink, but in the anime, he used Majin Pegasus Arc during it, as he has already evolved Majin Pegasus during the match against Arakumo Gakuen. Category:Keshin Category:Wind Keshin